Electronic devices, such as so-called personal digital assistants, are widely used today. As used herein, a personal digital assistant or PDA is understood to encompass a palmtop computer, a handheld computer, and a notebook computer, as well as any other type of other portable microprocessor-based device.
Personal digital assistants are used to perform a full array of computing tasks in all environments. Some use PDAs simply to provide the same computing functions traditionally found on a desktop computer, whereas others take advantage of the portability of PDAs for the added functions of specialized data collection or communication with other devices.
Because of their convenient size (some PDAs fit within a shirt pocket), PDAs often have a stylus-driven input and command routine, together with several manual controls (e.g., an array of a few buttons). In a PDA, the traditional keyboard may be omitted in favor of a touch-sensitive "keyboard" that can be displayed on the screen of the device with any desired "key" being selected by tapping that key with a stylus.
With their ever-decreasing size, PDAs remain susceptible to permanent loss of function and data through being dropped or subjected to other damage. In addition, most PDAs are not designed for weather resistance, and thus can become damaged if exposed to moisture.
Traditional covers for the screen of an electronic device, and cases that provide full protection for the back of the device as well as for the screen, typically do not allow the device to be operated while it is in the cover or in the case. Rather, the device must first be removed from the cover or the case before it can be used. Thus, traditional covers and cases are inconvenient.
It would be desirable to provide a cover and a case that would allow the PDA to be operated with at least some of its functionality while being protected within the cover or the case.